cave_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cave Of Shadows Wikia
'Welcome to the Cave Of Shadows (The System) Wikia' The Cave of Shadows YouTube channel starts off as a mysterious "recreational broadcasting system" that broadcasts very strange, mysterious, and cryptic content. In the background, 16 year old Elias Doyle was just a normal boy who was curious as to what he found on the internet: the Cave of Shadows YouTube channel. However, Elias finds himself in a deeper, darker hole inspecting this channel and finds that the Cave of Shadows channel is attached to 2 other YouTube channels named "Awake", and "ns0mnby" that make up an organization called "The System:. This wikia is made to cover the events from the Cave of Shadows YouTube channel, along with the Awake, ns0mnby, and Elias Doyle YouTube channels relevant to the ARG "The System". For a complete list of events in the series, see the Plot Summary. 'Relevant IG Links' * Cave of Shadows Youtube Channel * Cave of Shadows Twitter / List of Important Tweets * Cave of Shadows Website / Website Analysis * Elias Doyle YouTube Channel * Elias Doyle Blog / List of Important Posts * Elias Doyle Twitter / List of Important Tweets * Ns0mnby Youtube Channel * Ns0mnby Twitter / List of Important Tweets * Ns0mnby Reddit / List of Important Posts * Awake Youtube Channel * Awake Twitter / List of Important Tweets * Midnight Man (Charlie) Twitter / List of Important Tweets * Asleep YouTube Channel Relevant OOG Links Timelines * 2015 Timeline * 2016 Timeline * Plot Summary Discussion * Original /x/ thread on 4chan where Elias first discovers Cave of Shadows and talks to Xavier * Cave of Shadows Subreddit * Cave of Shadows Instasync Chat The Videos Here are all the relevant videos to the ARG in the preferred viewing order. Some of the videos are from the Cave of Shadow's YouTube channel, but many are from the Awake, ns0mnby, and Elias Doyle channels (these videos will be marked which channel they belong to). * Welcome to Cave of Shadows * Broadcast #1 * i feel like a wound (ns0mnby video) * ᐊᐳᑦ ᐊᒥᖅ ♦ (ns0mnby video) * jrgnsn (ns0mnby video) * INNOCENCE (ns0mnby video) * Unforseen Delay * hibernation (ns0mnby video) * a25vd2xlZGdl74657374 * _this_is_important_ * something happened * can you make the pig sound (ns0mnby video) * correspondence (ns0mnby video) * awake (awake video) * reality (awake video) * puppet (awake video) * hiding (awake video) * era (awake video) * hiding2 (awake video) * monitor (awake video) * land of the free (awake video) * still here (awake video) * location (awake video) * run (awake video) * home (awake video) * 56d6f686 (awake video) * cold (awake video) * NzZFNjk2NDc5NjE2Nzc= (awake video) * return (awake video) * danger (awake video) * S=F0J07I (awake video) * control (awake video) * fail to comply (Asleep video) * waking up (awake video) * Broadcast #2 * OBZG64DBM5QW4ZDBBUFA (awake video) * anniversary (ns0mnby video) * tapes (awake video) * _experience1_ * Gameplay Video: "experience_1" (Video not from any of the other accounts) * "experience_1" Hidden Password (Video not from any of the other accounts) * "experience 1" New Finding (Elias Doyle video) * More experience_1 Secrets (Video not from any of the other accounts) * right before my eyes (ns0mnby video) * 218 (awake video) * gel * slow (awake video) * first night (ns0mnby video) * advertisement (awake video) * suffocate (ns0mnby video) * stalking (awake video) * Masked Person Caught on Camera (Almost) (Elias Doyle Video) * announcement (ns0mnby video) * watching you (awake video) * congratulations * Charlie (Elias Doyle Video) * it (awake video) * VGhleSBmb3VuZCBpdA (awake video) * mistake (awake video) * Broadcast #3 * broadcast (ns0mnby video) * hiding3 (awake video) * awakening (awake video) * 436c756573 (awake video) * clue * system (awake video) * MYGIFTTOYOU=) (ns0mnby video encrypted in a mediafire file) * 05241605180905140305 (awake video) * i saw it stare (ns0mnby video) * 15 (awake video) * seen (awake video) * cast (awake video) * safe (awake video) * where (awake video) * start (awake video) * pondering my past mistakes (ns0mnby video) * SPECIAL PRESENTATION (awake video) * Broadcast #4 * The Unboxing Livestream (Elias Doyle archived livestream) * broadcast archives 1031 cut (Elias Doyle video) * WELCOME (ns0mnby video) * The Box (Elias Doyle video) * TEASER (ns0mnby video) * Midnight of the 30th Livestream (Elias Doyle archived livestream) * its all you ever plead (ns0mnby video) * comeback (awake video) * Broadcast #5 * CHANGE (ns0mnby video) * AWAY (ns0mnby video) * closer (Asleep video) * Creepy Cringe Episode 1: ns0mnby covers What If by Creed (ns0mnby video possible OOG) * Broadcast #27 (ns0mnby video) * NOGRIEF.avi (awake video) * ??? (Ns0mnby video) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse